Warriors till Death
by Hotaru Hope Maxwell
Summary: Hotaru's been hiding the real her all her life. Her life's more or less a lie...but when an old enemy comes....Hotaru's forced to return to her past...a past she wasn't meant to escape...but to embrace. Now a quest begins...the quest of all quests for the
1. Prologue

Don't own RW or SM

Don't own RW or SM

Soft violet eyes glared down upon the battlefield with intensity and boredom. BORED!!!!!!! SO BORED!!!!!!!!!!!! Hotaru Tomoe's mind raged on and on. She hated how Setsuna made her keep her truth a secret. She knew being the scout of silence was kinda dull…but this. This was aggravating. She watched calmly as Sailor Mars was plowed into a tree by the youma and sighed. Why me? Her mind asked. After 12 dull years of hiding it…Hotaru couldn't have felt worse. While the scouts bickered and tried to solve the totally useless youma Hotaru glared devil's eye at Pluto. Her black hair waved around her like a protective shield as the patient eyes of the elder woman looked down at her. In her mind a voice spoke, (I sense something familiar don't you?) It asked. She closed her ever-angry eyes and sighed. A sudden chill ran up her spine and into her lower neck. "Talpa…" She barely whispered the words. Lucky for her the scouts didn't hear her. Finally destroying the dang blasted youma with a huge combined force. "Taru?" Makoto asked patiently as her friends, Pluto and Saturn remained transformed and seemed to be tense about something. "Hey Taru! Sets?!" Haruka waved her hand wildly for a few minutes in front of their faces. The two never noticed them…the chill down each spine too strong. "We have to go." Hotaru barked out in the end shocking the silence, her voice harsh and commanding. "What? Where?" Rei asked her friend. "To the time gate." Setsuna disappeared in a mist of green fog. Hotaru disappeared after her in a purple golden flash. They left leaving the other senshi to contemplate and be confused. 

When the two senshi arrived a set of three dark warrior's lumed over head. "Why hello there Pluto…Saturn." Came the creepy voice of spirit not there. "Talpa!" Hotaru hissed loudly. "What brings you here?" Talpa laughed loudly. His laugh bellowing against the fabrics of time. "The same reason as always." Hotaru heard Setsuna reply calmly. "What do you want?" She asked. "Simple. The last armor of the planets…the armor of Saturn." The duo turned to face off the warrior who'd spoken. "Kale, Skettmatt and Dais. I should have known it was you lackeys." Saturn's glaive faced them. "Come now Saturn…Such harsh words?" Dais asked politely. "Titan." A hiss came from Setsuna. Hotaru knew what that meant in a heartbeat. She grabbed the ball around her neck and made a run for the door of time. Soon she was falling throughout time…with no place else to go…except the dimensional home barrier of a place called Earth…not the one she grew up in…but the one she was born in. 

TBC…

I know this is very confusing…so ok mail me and I'll explain more. 

Chow.


	2. Chapter 1

By Hotaru

By Hotaru

I don't own sm or Rw!

Hotaru glanced calmly around the area she had fallen in. It was a dark alley with a few garbage bags and a box. Sighing she pulled herself out of the area. Taru! She heard a shouting voice in her head. Pluto? Came her reply. It's time. Hotaru sighed when she felt those words enter her. And Mako-chan? She questioned slightly. Will come when the time is right Came her simple statement. Shaking her head she got up. What about money and a place to live. She sighed to herself. Check your space pocket…oh yeah…Talpa will reappear in 16 days be prepared. A sad sort of moan escaped her. And don't forget to detransform She heard the annoying talk of Pluto. Are you ok…mom?! Her mind questioned in a sarcastic tone. Alive and fine. Those villains didn't find what they wanted from me…although they did get a stinking dent in my door. Lucky for me Mako-chan and Haruka should up to kick their @$$e$! Hotaru giggled and detransformed in the ally. Lucky for you! She sighed. Saturn out With a smirk Hotaru began the long walk to find a nice store to get some new, less stinky clothes. 

2 hours later*

A deep black skirt touched her mid thighs as soft velvet violet button up shirt finished the small simple outfit. Her eyes were covered with a dark set of sunglasses. A smug smirk made its way from her lips as whistles and small whispers were heard. God. I feel alive again. It's been so long since I was here! Her mind cried out in joy. She felt a loud feeling of intensity as a red jeep drove by. Through the window were 7 passengers. 5 young men and a little boy could clearly be seen. The driver's was on the other side and went unseen covered by the thickness of the 6 jammed up against the window looking at her and the crowded streets around her. Who? She wondered in her mind. What had caused that sudden feeling of power. Her sunglasses came off as her purple eyes trailed after the vehicle long after it passed. A dark storm was brewing over head. She knew something was up. And it had to do with the passengers of the jeep she just saw. "I better find Yue and Sochi soon." She told herself. Turning, her glasses returned to her eyes and she made her way to the apartment distract not too far down the street to get a new home. "Soon………" Her voice echoed behind her as she continued on her way. 

In the Jeep*

Sage sighed quietly as he looked out the window of the passing scenery. The time had come…for Mia to leave them and move on to a new life, in a new country…the US to be more specific. He didn't know why, but he and the other Ronins didn't seem to mind the loss of Mia. Just then a cool wave of power hit him. All the Ronins sat straight up. As if a huge electric field had made its home on their backs. "Sage?" He heard the small voice of the child next to him speak. His blue violet eyes smiled down upon the tender orphan in their care. "Yes Yuli?" Sage asked the boy. "Is something the matter?" The tiny soon to be a teen looked at all of the Ronins waiting expectedly for an answer. "No. Nothing Yuls." Ryo told his favorite kid. Ryo seemed like the new big brother Yuli always needed. Sage sighed, remembering his younger sister, Miaka, and his mother. Both were dead now so what could he do but raise someone who'd lost everything. Sighing, he looked at his friends, each other's eyes reading the others. Something was a miss, but none wished to worry Mia over it as she was departing and already a complete mess. 

TBC…

Ok…. As asked for here's a little explanation. Hotaru's a Planetary Warrior, or rather was one before her rebirth in the world of the Sailor Senshi. She, Pluto, Haruka and Makoto all kept it a secret. Makoto and Haruka know cause well…their elder brothers were planetary warriors too. Haruka's is still alive…he's a big secret for later just think blonde. First person to guess it gets a special treat called a paring of Hotaru or Yue or Sochi (see below) with a Ronin of their choice!

Character Draft for Yue and Sochi!

Name: Yue Hermes

Age: 16

Weight: Unknown

Height: Think about 2 inches shorter than Cye

Hair color Sky blue

Hairstyle: Twin buns

Eye color Ocean blue

Armor of Mercury

Symbol: Honor

About: Yue is a secretive, head fast girl. She's Ami's great great cousin. Her special attacks all deal with wind and water. Her favorite weapon is two diamond daggers that she wields. Yue also is not a great judge, but holds much respect for any warrior. Her sparkling and unique personality makes her a wondrous person to be around. Her best quality or the one that stands out the most is her paintings of stars and other planets, she also holds great interest in the myths of ancient times and is a great help to the team on history. Her only bad quality is her fast judgement and strong, stubborn will. 

Name: Sochi Tasuki

Age: 15

Weight: unknown

Height: bout Sage's

Hair color Golden brown

Eye color One's blue, one's forest green. 

Hairstyle: Braid long down to lower back. 

Armor of Tasukia

Symbol: Generosity 

About: Sochi is a warrior from another solar system. Before Hotaru was sent to the senshi world she was one of Hotaru's best buds. Tasukia was destroyed 12 years ago by Talpa. Ever since then Sochi follows him to whatever world he attacks and tries to help in the battles against Talpa. Sochi is sort of thick headed and can be a little quick tempered, but her generous spirit and kind personality allow her to cool off on more that one account. Sochi also carries a set of bow and arrows as her weapon and her best quality or thing that stands out is her singing. She has the voices of the heavens…as Haruka once said. Sochi is also a talented gymnastic warrior…so for the agility and gym stuff leave it to Sochi. The only bad quality of her is her quick temper and slow mind. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hotaru looked about her as a chill ran down her spine

Hotaru looked about her as a chill ran down her spine. She felt alone, like she had when she was taken from her home the first time. 8 days of searching had brought up nothing for the teen. 8 long and grueling days were all that remained before Talpa would appear. But that was Talpa, not his warriors…So Hotaru was on keen alert. Looking past her shoulder every second to ensure they were not there. Together the warriors of the planets were strong…but apart they were weak. Sighing Hotaru looked out at the passing scenery. A greater sigh wanted to fly out…no not a sigh a scream. Her heart was so upset. "8 days and no sign of them at all…Yue…Sochi…. Where are you guys?" Hotaru muttered to herself as she continued on her path. She remembered her first day on the new, yet old world with ease. "That power." She whispered to herself. It was probably just another circumstance. They were all dead. All the Planetary Warriors and Solar Warriors were dead. All had died honorable deaths, all died together in the wars against Talpa's menions when those horrible demons had first showed. All were gone, leaving only three. The teen didn't notice where she was anymore, nor did she seem to care. Her dark features showed her anger and sadness at the loss of friends. A high pitched scream released her from her depression.   
  
Startled purple orbs looked about her. Hotaru noticed something she'd hadn't before. There a set of five young men were fighting a youja off while a little boy coward behind a number of trash cans without much notice. The screams of people running by surrounded her as they raced off to find a safe haven. Ominous thunder and lighting soon engulfed the area. Hotaru ducked into an ally to watch the scenes unfold. Her grip on the light violet glowing orb around her neck grew tight. 

Ryo of the Wildfire heard the cries of the people as the monstrous youja did appear. He grunted in pain as he took on an attack for a couple who were unable to get out. "There's too many innocents here we can't fight!" Cye argued with Kento. Ryo's ocean eyes gazed over at Yuli with concern. Only to receive a small smile and wave of encouragement from the orphaned boy. The warriors, so centered on the attack at hand never noticed a set of dark hands reaching to the slim neck of the tiny child. 

Hotaru couldn't believe it. The powers these teens had was amazing. To stand against a youja to defend people and not be losing? It was unheard of! She felt a chill and decided it was time to get out of the ally. She noticed the boy from before, he was up in the air a dark set of hands on his neck. (Cale!) Her mind cried out in alarm. Her warrior senses went on full alert. Without even thinking she raced to the boy and Cale in a flash. Using all her strength, she knocked Cale into the open along with the boy and herself. 

The Ronin Warriors turned shocked as a scream erupted into the air and Yuli, Cale and some mysterious figure launched out from Yuli's hiding place. The boy free from Cale's grip raced to his friends. The other two figures rose without much hesitation although Cale was placing most of his wait on his leg. "Cale!" Rowen cried out alarmed and mad at he blue haired man. Cale cursed under his breath and looked at his attacker. His eyes darkened. "Saturn." The hiss was so low no one could here it. "Youja attack her!" He told the foot solider who'd given the Ronins such a hard time. Too late though. In the confusion, Kento had destroyed the warrior all that was left was a rusty shell. Cale blinked and looked at the rusted armor. A coughing giggle was heard from the girl. Cale could do nothing but leave, which is what he, did, cursing all the way. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hotaru's gaze slowly rested on the warriors. She didn't like the way things had turned out. Flinching slightly she backed away somewhat. "Don't worry babe, we're the good guys!" One of the armored teens said triumphantly. He had on orange armor, and had dark hair that was so brown it could be mistaken for blue. His blue eyes were twinkling with mischief. The next wore green and white. His blonde hair could really make him stick out like a sore thumb in a Japanese crowd. He had strange blue eyes that were without worry, but still held a great deal of passion. To his right stood two in blue armors. One in the lighter tone had brown almost red hair and green ocean eyes. The dark blue had blue with blue. The last held his swords with wary. He was decked in red and white armor and had black hair, almost as black as hers. He had ocean blue eyes and stood a good 4 inches taller than her. All of the warriors were taller than her actually. Hotaru then took notice of the boy. He had brown black hair and brown curious eyes. She gulped slightly noticing the silence. Finally she did ask one thing. "Are you okay kid?" Her eyes wondering over the boy. 

Ryo and the Ronin warriors stood in the presence of a goddess. Or else Sage and he must have thought so. The girl had to be his age maybe less judging by her height. She had to be a good 3 inches maybe 4 smaller than he was. Her pale skin was contrasting completely with her dark colored hair. One could easily tell she was of Japanese decent from just her looks. Her violet purple orbs starred daggers of curiosity at the warriors. She didn't seem injured except for that nasty scratch on her right arm that seemed to have come from her head on attack of Cale. She was slender and Ryo was somewhat surprised that such a weak looking person could have attacked Cale on the way she did. Her small stature did nothing wrong with her curves and luscious body. She was wearing a sleeveless kimono like dress colored in black and lined in red. The kimono dress stopped just short of her lower calves giving men's eyes full access to her slender legs below her knees. Two black common shoes completed the attire. Ryo watched as she took a good look at each of them then to Yuli. She then finally spoke, breaking the silence. It was a question to Yuli, "Are you ok kid?"

TBC…………

LIKE ALWAYS DON'T OWN SM OR RW!!!!!!!!!!!! Koolies biggggggggggggggg chap out this time! 


	4. Chapter 3

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I don't own SM or Ronin duh!

"Are you okay kid?" Hotaru watched the boy smile happily at that question. "Yes ma'am." He stated. "That's a great way to make a girl feel old, ya know boy." She pointed a finger at him and gave the boy a pretty smile with a wink. When he blushed, Hotaru giggled and turned to leave. "Your hurt miss. Maybe you should get that arm looked at." One of the warriors told her. She turned to face the light blue warrior who had spoken. "I think I can handle it. Being a nurse in training does have its high points." Hotaru then turned and left, right arm holding her left arm as blood trailed down it. She smiled to herself, knowing that she'd meet them again, being a warrior herself. 

As soon as the mysterious girl had departed, the boys raced back to their house in silence. "I don't get it." Kento broke the silence in the drive back to the home Mia had lent them. "Get what, Kento?" Cye asked his companion. "How someone so weak, like that babe, could have harmed Cale the way she did." He huffed. "He does have a point. Doesn't he Ryo?" Sage looked at his best friend. "Yeah." Ryo stated, his mind going back to that battle. He kept seeing the girl pushing Cale and Yuli falling hard onto the street. Who was she? His mind begged an answer. That's when he remembered something. The gleam in her eyes, it was the same type of gleam he and the other Ronins held in battle. Could it be possible? NO! That's just wrong! His mind yelled at him. It was incorrect. It just had to be…

Hotaru looked at the sheet of paper. It was a small sized poster showing off two young women. "Talented artist, Yue Hermes comes to town today. You don't want to miss her exhibition of the new Nebulas. Don't miss it!" She recited reading the article. A giant smile crossed her features. "Well…Yue, looks as though you've found your way to me again. Now…all we need is Sochi too!" She turned into a dress shop to by a nice evening gown for the exhibition. 

"Oh! Do we have to?!" Kento complained as Cye pulled him and the others along. "Yue Hermes is the best painter of Space facts in the world Kento. I'm not about to miss her!" Rowen yelled at his friend. "Nor am I about to miss the chance to meet such a renowned artist. Never ever!" Cye pulled and pushed the bigger male to the car. "Please Kento. They've got free food." Sage sighed, already knowing what was going to happen. Kento would say yes, for the food of course, and it'd be 3 against 3. Yuli grinned. "Hey! Ro! If I go, will you promise to take me to get some comics?!" Yuli begged, eyes pleading the older teen. Rowen laughed. Sage and Ryo looked at each other and shrugged. No choice for them. They were going to the show. 

Hotaru glanced around the room, looking for a sneak chance to see Yue. She was wearing a pretty violet color dress with a darker shade sash. In her hands were two neat white gloves. Her short hair was up somewhat in a bun but the bun was falling out. Sighing to herself, she noticed a crowd of people surrounding someone. A smirk grew on her features as she guessed who it was…Yue…

Rowen and Cye stopped immediately as they noticed a familiar figure in the crowded room. The other Ronin Warriors came up behind them to look at the same figure. It was the girl from earlier. She wore a pretty violet dress that touched her ankles. It had a dark purple sash around the waist and a similar color choker found its way around her neck. Her hair was falling out of a bun and she looked like a queen. She was headed over to another young female crowded by reporters. The girl had twin buns in her hair that reached the highest part of her head. The hair itself was a radiant sky blue, almost the color of Cye's armor except perhaps 1 or 2 shades lighter. Her dark ocean eyes seemed to scan the crowd for help. She was dressed in a bright yellow and white dress that seemed to say , "I'm the sun, look at me." "It's Yue!" Cye let out a squeal like gasp. His fellow warriors laughed at the sound of his voice, all receiving hits on the head with the exception of Yuli. He huffed and took Rowen's hand and both made their way to Yue. 

Yue Hermes sighed again as the reporters continued the questioning of her. "Miss Hermes. What are you planing to paint next time?" Yue smiled somewhat and stated, "I believe I might paint the planet of…" She stopped her heart racing. A familiar presence came to her senses. "Saturn." She finished a bright smile on her face. "Saturn?" The reporter repeated. "Why that desolate place?" A man stated. He had white snowy hair that looked silver, with gray colored eyes to match. Uh-oh… Her mind concluded. This was a big uh-oh that involved Dais. 

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 4

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I do not own SM or RW nor have I ever owned them. However, Sochi and Yue belong to me. As well as Hotaru's new attacks in her Armor of Saturn. J 

Yue gulped nervously as she cautiously watched Dais. She thought up a good excuse and reason to Saturn. "Saturn happens to be, in Greek and Roman mythology, the strongest of the planets, next to Pluto of course. So it seemed the most logical decision on my part to select such a place." She stated smiling and trying to hide her anxiety. "Now gentlemen, if you will excuse me…I have an old friend from my elementary years that I would love to get reacquainted with. Pardon me." Yue brushed past Dais and made her way to Hotaru. "You heard her people! Off of her case." An angry voice came from next to Yue. A young woman with golden brown hair that traced its way to her lower back smiled. She was wearing some sunglasses so people couldn't see her eye color. She wore a vibrant green dress that touched her knees and had a lovely sea green ribbon to match it. "Well…Off with you all." The woman shoed the reporters and crowds. Yue smiled happily at the girl and both turned to look at Hotaru. 

Hotaru's smile widened when she looked at Yue and her companion. The hair, height, everything was a match, it was Sochia Tasuki, or rather Sochi. "Been a while, eh Sochi, Yue?" She grinned at the two friends of hers. "It's good to see you again, Hotaru." Sochi smirked, pulling off her glasses to reveal her two different eyes colors. Ever since her planet had been attack, Sochi was plagued with a curse by Talpa, the curse of inability to see out of her left eye. It was a pale blue color now, with a hint of the green that had once cast behind it. Hotaru smirked then noticed something. Two boys were coming up behind Sochi and Yue. "Hello…uh…Miss Yue…" A hesitant voice spoke to Yue. The three girls turned to face the two boys. 

Rowen felt his throat constrict in his throat when he looked at the three beauties before him. "Oh…Hello again." The dark haired girl spoke smiling. He looked over at her, his eyes not leaving her two companions. "Hello Miss…I hope your arm is feeling better." He spoke. "Oh by the way. We didn't catch your name?" Cye interrupted the girl. "It's Hotaru. Hotaru Titan. These are my best friends, Sochia Tasuki and Yue Hermes." Hotaru smiled bowing somewhat in Japanese tradition. "Call me Sochi." Cye was basically drooling over Sochia. Her golden brown hair gave away her foreign decent and her unique eyes gaze at him with a soft glow. He felt that this girl always spoke her mind and had an aura of lost innocence around her. Her blue eye had hints of green in it and made him feel as if she had a hidden pain. Cye suddenly wanted to know as much about this girl as he could. Rowen on the other hand was suspicious. He had noticed Dais question Yue Hermes and that made him feel a sense of suspicion. These girls aren't your normal teens His mind told him. I gotta get Ryo and the others. He smirked a kind smirk at Hotaru. "Oh. Look Cye. Ryo, Sage, Yuli and Kento are coming over here." He hinted the tone of his voice. Ryo, with his keen hearing took that as a hint to come over, quickly. 

Ryo approached his fellow Ronins with the other 2 and looked to see three young ladies before them. Each was dressed elegantly. "Seems we meet again. Miss?" He watched Sage bow to the young black haired woman from earlier and felt a pain of jealousy run through him. "Hotaru. Hotaru Titan's my name." She smiled and spoke in such a sweet tone he was surprised. "The pig is Kento. This is Yuli." Ryo patted a hand on Yuli's shoulder before going on, "That's Sage and I'm Ryo. I think you already know Rowen and Cye." He pointed to his two friends. "This is Yue Hermes and Sochi Tasuki." Rowen waved his hand at the two young ladies. Kento was already gaga over Yue by the time he noticed a small bag of cookies wrapped up in her hand. "Are you hungry sir?" Yue smirked evilly, lifting up the cookies for all to see. Kento nodded. Yue smiled. "Don't even think it Yue." Hotaru's penetrating voice stopped the girl. 

"Don't even think it Yue." Hotaru heard herself say, knowing exactly the trick Yue was planing. "Ah…. All right. If you say so Taru." Yue sighed and tossed Kento the bag. Kento caught it quickly and was stuffing his face. "You never change do you Yue." Sochi laughed as Hotaru and Yue began a glaring contest. "You two…" She stated between giggles. A sudden scream stopped the bickering two. Everyone turned their heads to see about 6 youja attacking the guests of the exhibition. Behind them was Dais, still looking human, laughing his idiotic head off. (A/n: I guess by now you can tell I don't like Dais or Kale. Sorry for those who love them…I just can't like them. However I'm ok with Sketmatt.) 

"Who the heck!!!" Sochi cried out alarmed. It's Dais Her mind heard someone speak in it. She looked at Yue who nodded. Then at Hotaru who was glaring at the man. They can't seem to ever want to leave us alone Hotaru told her. Sochi looked at the Ronins. They have the power to stop Dais. Keep up the damsel distress act until we're sure their allies Hotaru ordered her. Yes Ma'am Sochi commented back hearing Hotaru and Yue giggle in her head. The boys and girls watched as Dais turned to them. "Miss Yue. You will becoming with me now!" Dais shouted. Yue cringed as the two girls looked at her. "Don't try to lay a hand on Miss Yue or her friends." Rowen stepped in between Dais's eyes and Yue's. "Yeah!" Sage and the others joined him. "Ha. Strata, Wildfire, Halo, Torrent and Hardrock, you think you can defeat are warriors with these innocents at risk." Dais pointed to the reporters and art lovers who were screaming and crying in the corner. The Ronins glared at him with hatred evident in their eyes. "Fine then. You're boy pet dies first." Dais smirked and sent an attack straight to Yuli. Wide-eyed and frightened Yuli did nothing to defend himself and screamed as a dagger made its way to him. "Ryo!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuli's pleading cry broke all threw the air. Ryo watched in horror, as the attack hit Yuli straight on….

TBC….


End file.
